


Two am comes early and brings new beginnings

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alludes to paste rape, Gen, M/M, Vulnerable Derek, but so are other people, could be read as slash, derek don't know what rape is that well, derek needs to talk, first fanfic for this fandom, kate argent is a bitch, kind stiles, might continue it, sex pollen mentioned (not heavy detail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was asleep until Derek showed up at his window, unable to hold in his pain any longer and needs to talk to someone- preferably the teenager who would never judge him</p><p>I LIED THIS FIC IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!!!  WOOOOOOOOOO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a noise from outside Stilies's window   
"Unnnng" the teen groaned but crawled out of bed to unlock the window "Derek do you know what time it is?"

"Yes" the werewolf said barely above a whisper, causing stiles to rock back "whoa dude, you know what? Come here" he pulled him out of the window sill and over to the bed "your shaking- here you need a blanket.. Are you okay? Wait, that's a stupid question. Why did you come here?"

Derek just sat there for I few minutes in silence before he spoke "you make me feel safe."

"Derek" Stiles said cautiously   
"Were you attacked?"  
His shoulders slumped "No... Not recently" 

The teen was now sitting next to him "I'll listen okay? I- I'm here"

"I know. Just give me a minute- no! Don't leave" he blurted as stiles stood up, his whimpers sounding pathetic even to him   
"I- I mean please-"

"Hey it's alright Der, I'm right here, ain't no one gonna make me move and it's Friday so I can stay up as long as needed"

"Holy fuck I'm an adult I shouldn't be coming here to bother you"

"No you listen here Derek I have no problem talking to you.... That's literally what friends do"

"I'm fucked up" he blurted before curling away from stiles 

"Oh hell no, you are gonna use your words and look at me as you talk" stiles said sitting closer to the werewolf.

"I- I-It wasn't just Kate that fucked me up... I've been unstable since then but a lot of people used my power in the past..."

"Derek. Listen to me people using you without your consent like that... That sounds an awful lot like rape."

"No! I wasn't- I can't-... Guys can't be raped" he finished weakly 

"Yes they can. And weren't you hit with sex pollen a few months ago?"

"Don't even mention that... It was so humiliating I'd-"

"No I'm trying to make a point. Would you have had sex without the pollen that day?"

"Jesus.. No I hated it- it was like what a heat would feel like"

"That was fucking rape. When that sort of thing happens, it's not your fault"

"Stiles I've never wanted like that."

"Oh so you're asexual or?"

"No I just don't think I'd ever be able to do that after Kate."

"Ok that settled it. Get under the blankets on my bed- you're staying here. You are not going home alone tonight. "

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come"

Stiles shook his head "shut up sourwolf. You need to relax"

As Derek shifted to be under the blankets Stiles dug out a sleeping bad from his closet "and don't even thing of asking to switch"

"I was going to thank you and say that if you wanted the be up here too we could sleep feet to head"

"And chance me kicking you? Nah I'm fine down here"

"Stiles... Honestly you didn't have to even let me in.. Thank you."

"It's honestly not a problem and I've seen how you draw away from certain members of the pack and I guessed it was because you are still slightly scared of them"

"I'm not Afraid of anyone Stiles"

"Okay." A heartbeat later "Derek I want you to check if I'm lying... You are an amazing, worthy person who has been fucked over and violated but you shouldn't have to carry this around- I'll always be here to talk to okay? Just whenever, and I'll let you in and we can talk about whatever you want. It could be about why buttery popcorn is gross after it gets cold or about your past- I'll try not to pressure you"

He could hear the werewolf shift in the bed above him "that... You didn't lie... Thank you Stiles, I think I will take you up on it."

Stiles yawned "and please remember that everything that's happened in the past like that- you're not to blame"

"Good night Stiles"

"'Night"  
___-  
The next morning when he woke up he was slightly confused as to why he was on the ground until he remembered Derek and sat up- to an empty, made bed with a note on it   
thank you stiles.. Your truly too kind and I promise to talk more.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on in the Day Stiles decided to go over to the Hale household to see how Derek was holding up  
"Hey Dad I'm gonna go to a friends house ok? Don't expect me back for a while"  
"Fine. Go have fun" the sherif said the kitchen as Stiles walked out the door.

Fifteen minutes later he drove up Derek's driveway, where only his car was parked _huh I figured he would have called the pack to practice today_

As he shut the car off and got out he saw a shadow in the window - Derek had seen him. Good now he wouldn't be surprised..

Stiles knocked twice and then the door opened "Sti-"  
"Nope I bring the gift of pizza and we are gonna watch all of the avengers because I know you have them" The teen cut in, walking right past Derek and placing the box on the table.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm a pain in the ass and for some reason I want to hang out over here. Do you want me to leave?"

"I- no but you didn't have to just because of last night"

"Well, one I wanted to and two why the hell not? We're friends right? I enjoy pestering my friends!" Stiles exasperated, dragging Derek into the living room.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm okay you know... Like just because I told you those things doesn't mean-"

Stiles turned and narrows his eyes  
"I'm really fucking aware that your not weak. But holding something like that in... You are probably the strongest person I know and it don't mean you can't let your guard down when you want to. Now.. I never said anything about talking more unless you wantedl to- I came here to watch avengers with you"

"Oh.." The werewolf said softly as he settled into the couch "they're all on Netflix so no dvd's"

"That's awesome because I have no clue where your DVD player is"

"The dvd's you saw are for my room I have the small tv in there now." Derek said handing the remote to Stiles, still sitting stiffly on the couch. As the teen found the first movie he exclaimed "we need pizza and popcorn dude- be right back!"

Ten minutes later he was back, large bowl of popcorn on top of the box of pizza and two cans of soda "I come baring gifts your highness"

"Stuff it Stiles lets watch this crap."

\-------------

Several hours later they finished the last movie and Derek sighed "thank you Stiles, I didn't want to be alone today"

"No problem dude just call me whenever" he moved to stand up but Derek grabbed his arm "um... Could we... Not tell pack? I don't want them thinking.." Derek trailed of, nervous.

"Oh well of course.. But you're going to have to face them one day and talk this whole thing out because you'll never be able to trust them fully"  
Stiles said rolling his eyes "just think about it and whenever you decide to I promise to be here with you."

"That- that means a lot to me.."

Stiles smiled softly putting his hand on Derek's shoulder "call me anytime- you do have my number right?"

"Yeah I just didn't think of calling last night I was just trying to run awa-"

"You ran to my damn house?"

"Yes.."

"Jesus hell no wonder you were shaking" Stiles shook his head "my dad won't care I'll tell him today that if you ever show up its for a good reason" 

Derek smiled slightly, leaning back into the cushion "go home Stiles- thank you for making sure I was okay"

"Dude stop thanking me you've done way more than me for all of us- and Everyone knows your 'hiding something' but they don't know squat. Just.. Don't hide from us okay? I'll try to like call you away from situations I can see your uncomfortable in"  
he took a breath, causing Derek to laugh 

"good bye stiles see you again soon"

"Bye bye mr sourwolf"


	3. Chapter 3

The next time they saw eachother was on Thursday for a pack meeting "Allison, please stop eating my best friends face while he drives" Stiles said exasperated from the back seat "I prefer to get there in one piece"

"oh whatever Stiles! Your just jealous"

"Of who? Because where I'm sitting is a helluva lot more comfortable than your position Ali"

"Whine all you want Stiles, Scott don't care do you" she asked watching a blush creep up her boyfriends face "No but maybe tone it down a bit? I can't get any more tickets and we're almost to Dereks..."

"Oh.. ok sorry Scott!" she chirped and sat back into her own seat but still smiling before she asked "So when are you gonna get drunk and tell Derek that you love him?"

"What?" Scott and Stiles yelped "I don't like him like that Allison!"

"Plus Stiles is Straight" Scott added he hoped helpfully

"Uh. no i'm not.. I'm pan- told you this when we were like 14 dude"

"Oh yeah, that's the thing where you like people for people not what they are right?"

"Yup"

Allison was quietly laughing "you also neglected to tell pack this"

Scott tilted his head but Stiles answered "i'm not hiding it, if they ask i'll tell them  
but my sexuality isn't who I am."

"Well duh i was just surprised- Oi! Scott pay attention- driveway"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once everyone was crowded into Derek's living room the Alpha clapped "Okay so today we're just gonna hang out and talk, i've noticed a few of you are still fighting and its been going on for too long. we are going to act like civilized... children really - were going to go around the room and say a nice thing about every one of your peers."

"What? Derek, dude were not children!"

"Then stop acting like it- Boyd, i'm starting with you and i'm getting a glass of water so i'll still be able to hear if anyone says any inappropriate things" with that he walks off, Stiles jumping up to follow him, phone already out in his hand. He touches Derek's back and holds out his phone with the message written **Don't you want to be in there?"**

**I'm the alpha- this is for their peers I don't care if they have anything good to say about me**

**what the fuck dude  
no you don't get to decide that- go get your ass in there and i'll be right out **

**i said**

and that's where Stiles took his phone back and nudged him back into the living room, heading back to the cabinet to grab a bag of Doritos sitting net to the werewolf

"- and Lydia, you've got a charming smile" 

Derek zoned out about something but Stiles still payed attention so when about thirteen or fourteen minutes later he was called on to "do the stupid thing" as Eric had called it he finished with "and Derek always opens his home for us" like he wasn't the first to even speak of Derek's name through the whole thing and then threw a dorito at Issac to signal it was his turn when suddenly he was nudged and received a text **what the hell stiles? i was perfectly happy with how calm they were doing this and now everyone is nervous again!!**

he rolled his eyes and texted back, aware everyone was ignoring him again **Whatever ur the only reason they even have a pack- they should treat you better**

**you really should go**

whoa... Stiles really wasn't expecting that but the look in Derek's eyes yeah he's actually kinda hurt about this made him decide to grin and whisper "nope sourwolf i'm like a bad case of acne i aint leaving"

" well Scott is sweet - kinda a lovesick dope but that's expected"  
"And I mean Derek is the glue to this whole pack... Even if he don't want to be"  
Allison finished the group 'nice' time causing Derek to look around in confusion "No. I'm your alpha- not the glue.. You do that yourself"

suddenly Issac asked softly "Wait, Derek do you not think you're supposed to be as close as we are?"  
everyone was looking at him and he could feel his pulse quicken "I- of course I do! just I don't expect us to be as close as-" he cut himself off when Stiles took his hand and gave a squeeze in front of everyone. He let out a whine when he realized the others would realize he needed Stiles to ground him- that he was weak.

"Hey wolves? go outside and run in the woods for a bit. Humans stay down here" Stiles instructed "Now!" everyone scrambled and he pulled Derek up onto his feet "upstairs" and drug him up to his room and pushed him onto the bed "Deep breaths. one... two... one... two.." as he calmed his breathing.  
"You alright now? what happened?"

"unngg.. Just.. I don't want to treat this as a family pack if no one is family... but they seem like more of a family when I'm not involved" 

"You want this to be like your old pack don't you?"

"I.. I don't know... kind of, But I know that we're not an actual family so ties wont be as strong"

"Oh Derek, Pulling yourself out of their lives will just do the opposite of what you want. I know you're scared and that's okay." 

"Jesus fuck I'm so sorry for having to make you drag me up here.. Its just like once I opened up, I can't shut it all down again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIII"MMMMM BACK BABY


End file.
